Electrike
by CrazySuperHeroine
Summary: SEQUEL to Blood Eyes. Kendall's going through a change from the experiment. His powers repel James. &, apparently, someone's after the two of them now. Will the somewhat mutated couple make it through? Or will said someone find a way to put an end to their existence? Still in Kendall's POV.
1. Electrified

"Stop staring at me, James," I sighed for the umpteenth time, sinking further into the green beanbag in his room. I hugged my knees, looking up at my lover from behind my blue fringe.

James was frowning, leaning against his closed bedroom door with his arms crossed as he studied my new appearance with confused hazel eyes. He's been doing this for the past hour or so when we should be out getting dinner.

You know what he did instead? Order takeout from a random restaurant.

"James," I called out, my voice cracking slightly.

"Why you, Kendall?" The pretty boy mumbled as he kneeled in front of me, treading his fingers through my blue-streaked hair. "How?"

"I don't know," I replied softly, nibbling on my bottom lip as I casted my gaze to the wooden floor. Was the combination causing all of this? I did kind of _not_ tell James about what had happened in the basement.

But, then again, nothing happened afterwards. Why are the effects showing themselves _now_?

For once in my whole life, I'm scared. And uncertain. _What the hell is going on here_?

I played around with my tingling fingers nervously, tapping the tips together. Should I tell him? Should I spill the beans that I was strapped to a table and, probably, was given the exact same elements as Allie?

I continued tapping my fingertips together, ignorant of the slightly harder shivers coming from them. Both James and I flew backwards when a jolt of current flew out, causing us to land roughly on the floor. The brunette clutched his stomach, of which I had accidentally attacked, rolling around with a grunt.

"Holy shit, baby! I'm so sorry!" I rambled, scurrying over to comfort my boyfriend. I was about to brush his hair off his face when I hastily pulled my hand back, fearing that I may cause another injury instead.

The hazel-eyed teenager cringed as he sat up, an arm wrapped around his stomach. James lifted up his shirt, lightly tracing the reddened mark on his skin before turning to me. He was about to speak when the shrill of the doorbell rang, causing me to flinch at the loudness.

I seem to be doing that a lot lately. My eyes lingered on the floor before I moved away, avoiding my boyfriend's grasp when he reached out to me.

"I-I'll go get it," I muttered, running out of the room as though I caught fire. The doorbell rang again, causing me to lose my footing as I bounced down the stairs. I landed on the floor with a loud thud, silently cursing the impatient little fuck.

If it's not food, I'm eating this person for dinner.

Whoever it was began ringing the bell furiously, causing me to throw the front door open, my eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

A teenage girl froze, eyes wide with shock. In her hands were a few bags of food, of which I snatched with a huff. I looked around and spotted the few bucks James had left, for the food, I assume.

I shoved the cash into her palm and spat, voice laced with venom, "Keep the change."

My tone of voice, almost antagonizing, caused her to cower as she muttered out a soft goodbye. The delivery girl backed up slowly, violet eyes fixed on me before she made a mad dash for her motorbike. I slammed the door shut, immediately regretting it when the noise echoed loudly.

I sank to the floor, sighing as I threaded my fingers through my hair. What's wrong with my hearing? It feels like it increased tenfold.

The soft footsteps coming down the stairs made my head snap upwards, scaring James half to death. The brunette hurried towards me when he noticed the strange look on my face, a shocked expression written clearly on his.

"What's wrong, baby?" he whispered, tugging me into a tight bear hug, despite the fact that I was pushing him away. The pretty boy's strength made him rooted to the ground; all my efforts were worthless. James idly rested his chin on the top of my head, pretending that I wasn't using my lack-thereof muscles to free myself. "Don't you like my embrace anymore, Blondie?"

I froze, the pain in his voice as clear as day. Tension hung onto us as I tried to compose myself, nervously clutching the front of my lover's shirt. I closed my eyes and leaned into James' body, relishing in the sudden warmth he was emitting.

"I'm scared," I mumbled, burying my nose deeper into the vanilla-scented neck. My palms were sweating as I imagined hurting my boyfriend, be it by accident or otherwise. How would I live with that guilt?

James began humming a tune, pressing aimless kisses into my hair. I knew he was waiting for a further explanation, so I took in a deep breath, a half-assed attempt to get myself to spill the truth.

"I'm just scared," I repeated, causing him to stop his actions just so he could listen to me. "What if- What if I hurt you? What if something happens and I just end up murdering you?"

My lips were in a tight, straight line as I pulled away swiftly, my statement freezing James for a fraction of a second. Just as I escaped our tangled up limbs, I was shoved to the floor, a larger body hovering above mine. A quick streak of brown caught my eyes before they fluttered close, a pair of moist lips moulding with mine.

I could feel the tips of my fingers tingling again, digging deeper into James' slightly colder chest. I nipped at his bottom lip out of habit before reconnecting them sweetly. As our tongues twirled together, I felt a strong wave coursing through my veins, causing me to shudder.

James moaned against my lips, taking my shaking form as pleasure. His hands crept under my shirt, fingers ghosting against my skin as they pushed the fabric upwards.

"James," I panted, trying to move away from his heated kisses. He barely acknowledged my efforts, continuously leaning down to connect our lips. My breathing was laboured, making me light-headed from the lack of air. "James! Mmm- Get off!"

The brunette used more force to push me down, keeping our lips locked effortlessly. My face was scrunched up, hands shaking from the strength I was using. James' tongue intertwined with mine, sucking harshly as his fingers tweaked my nipple.

A moan ripped from my throat, my body somehow ignoring my lover's sudden urge to suffocate me to focus on the pleasure. The brunette grinded his hips against mine, his own breathing coming out in pants. A different type of shock ran through my veins, going straight down to my south regions.

Apparently, my dick wasn't the only thing that decided to spring out. The tingling in my finger seeped out of the tips, slowly at first. I was oblivious to this, sliding my hands up to grip my boyfriend's broad shoulders.

His cold tongue was mapping out my sweet spots as his hands went to unzip our jeans, the tent in our boxers rubbing against one another sensually. The pleasure slowly built up, causing the sensation in my hands to become stronger. I was about to give into my boyfriend's urges and grind against him when I felt it.

The feel of electric currents shot out of the tips of my long fingers, shocking both of us.

James fell to my side, cringing and gasping for air before he looked at me, red eyes brighter than blood.

"We need to work on that electricity, Blondie," he chuckled nervously, carefully kissing my forehead. I was silent as James got up to move away from me, his dick still straining against the zipper of his skinnies. He turned to me, eyes a calming shade of hazel, before he jerked his head towards our food. "Let's eat."

**A/N: & THAT'S A WRAP ... For the first chapter! It's not that satisfactory for me but, yeah. It's a nice start. (:  
Okay, let's just say I can't promise a frequent update for now. It might be about three weeks until the next upload, maybe. I'm gonna be busy getting things ready for my Semester exams.**

**Really love you guys for the support from Blood Eyes. Let's hope Electrike gets the same amount, eh! :D**

**READ, REVIEW, FOLLOW! :)**


	2. Power Surge

**A/N: Okay here's the thing. I'm kinda busy for the next 3 weeks or so (Cause of exams so I'm having my study break as of NOW.) & I decided to upload chapter 2 just for ya. (;**

**Just ... Yeah. The next chapter is gonna take a while. Take this as a ... Present from me before I disappear for a bit. ENJOY! :D**

It's already been a month since the revelation of my powers. My hair still has those cobalt blue streaks, my eyes are still that pretty shade of electric blue and James is avoiding me.

I have had people talking about my new look behind my back ever since we came back to school. The fact that my listening range has widened didn't help my insecurities either. I could hear the teachers talking about me in the staff room.

Weird thing was, I was in the cafeteria, corridors away.

I turned my face away from the Sun, the only source of warmth I've had ever since my boyfriend decided to keep a ten-mile distance between us. I could hear Ms Wainwright going on and on about chemical reactions as clear as the skies, even though I'm at the back of the class on my own.

I could only catch a glimpse of concerned hazel eyes up front before James turned away, shifting nervously in his seat in the second row of the class. I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

As soon as our chemistry teacher announced the end of class, the pretty boy bolted out the door, not even shooting me a single glance before he disappeared down the hallway. I've tried to chase him before, only to fail miserably because, no matter what, the brunette still had the speed of a superhuman.

I was frowning when I met the others at our usual hangout spot; the bench near the ice rink. My head was hung low as I threw myself onto the empty spot next to Camille. Everyone fell silent as I laid there and stared at the sky, not really in the mood to start a conversation either.

I felt a cooling hand push my fringe away. Looking up, I was greeted by a smiling Camille, whose brown eyes were filled with pity. I gave her a crooked grin, before closing my eyes, ignoring the comfort of my best friend's gentle touch.

"How are you holding up, Kenny?" I heard the soft squeak coming from the other side of the table. I sighed and sat up, fixing my gaze on the space between Carlos and Logan's heads.

"I don't know," I answered honestly, covering my face with my palms, groaning. "It's been a fucking month."

"I'm still wondering what the hell happened between the two of you," the short brunette said, his brown doe eyes glaring intently at me. "James won't talk to any of us and you just mope around everyday!"

I sighed again, shaking my head. I still hadn't told them about what had happened that day at James' after the two boyfriends left. I didn't know how to break the news to them; that I was transformed by an experiment by my boyfriend's father.

I mean, would they believe me if I told them I had powers now? Probably not, right?

I felt someone tugging the strands of my hair roughly, causing me to cuss and turn right towards the person. A pair of gleaming brown eyes met mine, a smirk tugging at her lips. My bottom lip jutted out at the redhead, whose face didn't change.

"You have to explain the colours in your hair, though," the rocker chick stated, picking out the blue strands from the blonde ones. "What's with the sudden need to colour your hair? It looks weird with your green eyes."

Oh, wait. I should probably clarify that I'm wearing emerald contacts for the time being. My hair colour, I can lie about. But my eyes?

The colour just doesn't seem normal. Who the fuck has natural electric blue eyes?

"Kendall." The snaps of slender fingers in front of my face made me flinch. I blinked a couple of times before focusing my confused gaze on Lucy, who was sighing.

My head was tilted to the side as I took in all the amused expressions on my friends' faces. I swatted the redhead's hands away when she made a move on the coloured strands of my hair again, rolling my eyes.

_Right, my hair_, I thought, running my fingers through them. "Just thought I needed a change," I lied, green eyes fixed on the wooden table, shrugging my shoulders calmly.

"You know what you need?" My little hyperactive Latino asked, his lips stretched in a wide smile as his face brightened.

"A pair of balls?" I heard Lucy sneer, earning her an elbow to the stomach by her girlfriend. The redhead pouted when she noticed Camille rolling her eyes, huffing.

"He already has a pair," Carlos stated, confusion written all over his face. Lucy's choked on her own spit before doubling over in laughter, followed by nearly every single one of us at the table. Throughout our obnoxious chuckles, the Latino's expression remained. "What?"

My head tilted up just in time to catch a glimpse of Logan pecking his child-like boyfriend on the cheeks, whispering something that only I could hear. "Baby, Lucy meant that Kenny needs confidence to go talk to James. Not _those_ balls."

I snickered when Carlos' brown eyes widened, his mouth opened like an 'O'. The tanned boy turned bright red from embarrassment, pouting. "I didn't mean that!" he whined, slamming his palms onto the table. "I was thinking more like a trip to the rink!"

I couldn't help but grin. The short boy's pout deepened when everyone's laughter escalated. I shook my head, getting up. When my friends' attention snapped to me, eyebrows cocked. "Didn't you hear Carlos?" I said, picking up my blue backpack. "Let's head to the rink, 'kay?"

They smiled at me knowingly, taking their things before following me. We were teasing and joking around with one another as we walked through the large crowd of students sitting on benches just like ours.

Some of them turned and stared at us, a mixture of emotions written on their faces; some in awe, others in confusion. Probably from my new hairdo as well as the lack of James Diamond by my side.

I sighed at the mere thought of my boyfriend. Where the hell was he anyway? Why is he ignoring me now? Was it because I nearly fried him while we were making out?

It's not my fault I couldn't control my powers!

I felt a nudge at my rib. Before I could react, my arm was yanked back, causing me to stumble backwards. A familiar shiver racked through my body as I turned to glare at the suspect.

"Look where you're going, you idiot. Do you _want_ to walk face first into the door?" Lucy snickered, releasing my arm.

It was then I realised the large doors of the school ice rink right in front of my face. My whole body relaxed, the tingling on my fingertips disappeared as I pushed the door open, my cheeks turning a bright red.

The guys and I headed for our changing rooms while the girls went to sit by the rink, having their quality time. We tugged on our jerseys while droning on and on about the upcoming inter-school competition.

I was still looking for my skates when the other two were done. "We'll meet you outside!" Logan hollered, a large grin on his face when his boyfriend ran out like he just won a lottery.

I sighed and continued ransacking my messy locker. "Where the heck are my skates, damn it!"

I gave up after a few minutes, leaning against the closed door. I glanced at the locker next to mine and contemplated whether or not I should open it.

It _is_ my boyfriend's locker.

I shrugged and turned the combination, unlocking the padlock. I opened the door and snooped around, rolling my eyes at the heap of bags and towels on the floor. I pushed them away, smiling fondly when I found _two_ freaking shoe bags.

I'm not even going to wonder when the hell James stole my skates. I grabbed it and was about to shut the locker when I noticed a small piece of paper poking out of my boyfriend's bag. Curious, I picked it up and unfolded it.

It was filled with scribbles. The only word I could figure out was my name, written with the cursive handwriting I knew belonged to James.

I squinted and tried to read the illegible note.

_I love you_, was what I could make out, frowning. I folded the paper and kept it in my pocket before heading out of the changing rooms.

However, before I could leave, a short, sharp jolt stopped me in my tracks.

My body immediately went down to a crouch as soft growls escaped my lips. I felt my control slowly slipping away as the electricity took over. My vision was slowly turning to black as my back arched, a pained howl escaping my throat.

Wetness was pelting onto my electrified skin suddenly, but I was too distracted from the hurting to wonder where the water was coming from.

My lips parted as I tried to take in a deep breath. My head felt like it was spinning as I screamed the first word in my head, falling to the floor with a splash.

"James!"

Then, slowly, everything turned to nothingness.

**A/N: 'Suuuuup! The next chapter is in James' view. Also, I'm beginning to realise that these chapters are SHORT. So, I'm trying to make the next a long one. Yerp.**

**REVIEWS!**

**xScreamingFromBehindTheVeilx - **_I hope you enjoyed so far! :D_

**am4muzik - **_Omg, thank you! Hahaha I hope you didn't have school/work the next day xD_

**Meli666 - **_Well ... In all honesty, this sequel isn't properly planned. Just a lot of Kendall figuring out his powers for now :p_

**LoveSparkle - **_Hahaha! Hope you enjoyed!_

**winterschild11 - **_Definitely! Soon. :p_

**Chocolatethunda - **_Thank you! Honestly the sequel wouldn't come around if it weren't for you guys! :D_

**Chey21 - **_Thank you! :p Okay I kinda lied but the next one is totally gonna take a while. Ughhhhhhh D:_

**AkireAlev - **_Heehhe yaaaay! Thank you! :D_

**mandie1511 - **_Thank you! :D_

**Rushering4Life - **_OMG HAHAHAHAHA! Calm down! xD Thank you though! :D_

**itsallguchicauseyolo - **_Hahaha! Thank you! OMG your reviews have never failed to make me laugh! xD I think my friends probably wanna tape my mouth shut cause I keep going, "OMG RED SAID yadayadayada." whenever I see a notif from you xD_

**Kameslover3 - **_Hehehe maybe! & thank you! :D_

**Crazy For Kames -****_  
_**

**SincerelyYourSecret -**_Thank you! Hehehe yeah, Blood Eyes & Electrike had a LONG time difference from each other xD_

**JT - **_First, KAMES FOREVEEEEEEEEEEER! Second, oh God I hope you didn't have any school/work the next day! Third, THANK YOU! I hope you enjoyed the other stories!_

**judakiss - **_I will I will! :D_

**PolarisxLove - **_Thank you! :3_

**OMG you guys took 1 1/4 whole pages worth of reviews. xD You people are awesome, I swear.**

**Anywho, I wanted to ask if I should make Dating A Vampire into a mini oneshot chaptered fic. Just filled with disadvantages of dating a vampire. Let me know! :D**


	3. What Now?

JAMES' POV

Unbelievable. I can't believe I'm still doing this. I know I shouldn't feel this way, but I can't stop it. I don't know what to do. This is all my fault.

"James!" I stopped walking and turned, hands in my pockets. I forced a smile when I spotted Camille running up to me, her knee-length dress swaying in the breeze.

"What's up, Cam?" I asked, head tilted. _Please don't be about him. Please, please._

The curly-haired brunette frowned. "Where's Kendall? Weren't you two from the same class?"

I chuckled nervously, threading my fingers through my sweaty hair. "U-Uh, yeah! I- uh- I have to- uh- run!" I stammered, looking around before I waved and dashed off, mentally slapping myself.

Yeah, that definitely wouldn't perk Camille's curiosity.

I silently thanked my super speed as I slowed down to a halt, barely out of breath. Glancing over my shoulder, I sighed in relief when no one was running after me, seeing as how I was only a few metres away from the huge front gate.

Then again, who the hell can match my speed?

I walked forward with my sweaty hands shoved in my pockets. My head was in the clouds, fogged by thoughts of a certain attractive blonde.

It's been a month but I can't help but avoid him. His powers weren't just too strong, they're the complete opposite to my flame. It was risky to be with him, unless he learns how to control them & stops trying to cook me alive when we touch.

I need to find a way to help him. I can't let Kendall live the way I do; in constant fear of being overruled by his own special abilities. There has got to be a way to turn him back to normal.

There _must_.

Because I can't afford to try writing another love letter. The last one turned to ruins. Well, that's obviously not my forte.

As I continued my journey home, a strong weird scent wafted up my nose. I could feel my heart beat pick up as blood rushed through my veins, majority up to my eyes. My feet stopped moving as I turned towards the direction of the cinnamon-like smell.

I narrowed my eyes, confusion clearly written on my face as I took a few seconds to realise whose house I had stopped in front of.

The lush green lawn swayed with the slight breeze, making the pale yellow house look slightly more attractive. The large wooden door still had a mistletoe hanging despite the fact that it's been a while since Christmas ended. The curtains were drawn close, preventing me a view into the living room I knew so well.

It was Kendall's.

I took a whiff again, my brain trying to decipher the strange smell. I've been with the Knights for a long time now and cinnamon _isn't_ any of their scents. They were more sweet & gentle to one's senses than this spicy, nose-prickling disaster.

In the blink of an eye, I found myself trudging along their backyard, my body pressed against the walls of the house. _When did this happen? _I wondered, almost mentally slapping myself.

Super speed, duh.

A small smile crept onto my lips when I spotted the treehouse where Kendall and I first kissed, bringing back memories of the point of time when we only had one monster in the relationship; me.

The scent became stronger as was the impeccable heat emitted from what I'll assume is the kitchen. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on breathing, calming myself down before I broke into another attack.

The sounds of footsteps approaching me made me crouch lower, biting my lower lip to stop the loud growl that was threatening to escape. I silently thanked the large pile of boxes placed conveniently by the door, hiding myself right behind it just as the back door swung open.

The stench strengthened, causing me to cringe as I pressed my palm to my lips. Someone walked out to the backyard, just inches from my spot, donning on a pair of pale blue jeans and grey shirt.

Something about the stranger seemed off, if the dark mist surrounding his form is any indication. My body froze as the man stood rooted to the ground, head held high as he sniffed the air.

My eyes narrowed to slits as I continued observing him, wondering why I had a nagging conscience in the back of my head telling me to skedaddle even though I wasn't in harm. My focus was completely on the brown-haired, lean man, who had stopped sniffing the air and was now eerily frozen.

"I know you're here."

For a second, my breath hitched as Goosebumps scattered on my skin. Was he talking to me? I remained hidden, hoping that this man was just making a wild guess out of fear and not actually knowing that I'm right behind him.

"Come on out," he called out again, this time moving further into the backyard, head moving from side to side as though scanning his surroundings. I watched in anticipation, sinking further into the wall, as he stopped right by the large tree. "Blood eyes."

Without warning, my legs kicked up and pushed my body away, knocking over the boxes in the process. Adrenaline rushed through my veins, my inner monster tugging at its restraints. Only now could I make out the distinct shape of the stranger's body, pressed up against the wall I was just hiding in front of.

_He knows_, was the first coherent sentence both my demon and I could comprehend before my reflexes took over, throwing me onto the tree house. He stood at the spot I had previously abandoned, looking at me with a smirk.

That was when I noticed his eyes; gleaming and blood red, just like mine. I gaped, taken aback. Another one of my kind? It couldn't be! I was the only surviving specimen from Dad's tests, along with my boyfriend, who could have possibly avoided all this drama if we hadn't fallen in love.

Especially after I killed Sirena.

But, still. There was _nothing_ about another living creature in those files! Everyone in Dad's folders had '_DEAD_' stamped over their pictures. I should know, I've spent the past few years of my life looking through them.

"Who are you?" I snarled, crouching low with my eyes fixed on him, studying him. Something about him seemed familiar, like I've known him all my life. Brown hair, red orbs, oval face and high cheekbones. _Why do I feel like I recognise him from somewhere_?

A growl erupted from my throat when the red-eyed man shifted, body bent as low as mine. He chuckled.

"I never thought I'd meet you, kid." With a swift nod, he said, "I'm Shane."

I knew I should acknowledge his introduction but a part of me was screaming bloody murder, causing a head rush. A warning boomed in my head, "_Things aren't always what they seem_."

Really mind? Not the time to play games right now.

"What do you want?" I spat, anger boiling in me. My right eye twitched as blood began pumping through my veins at twice its usual speed, dragging my humanity out of my control bit by bit. "And why were you in there?"

Shane smirked, raising his hands as though in defeat. "Sorry kiddo. Didn't know you'd be this protective of your boyfriend, eh?"

"Answer the fucking question!" I demanded, eyebrows furrowed as I clenched my fists. My body was trembling from the force I was holding back, my nails digging into my sweaty palms.

An unfamiliar scent leaked from the other brunette's body, almost blending with the sharp, pungent scent of cinnamon and gas-like darkness. I held my ground as Shane moved towards me, smirk never leaving the comfort of his face.

"Now where's the fun in that?" Shane sneered, red eyes shining with glee before he lunged for me, an animalistic grow, ripping from his throat.

My muscles contracted for a second before I pushed myself upwards, flipping right above his head just as the brunette's body curved to land. My breath came out in pants as I landed, crouching and ready to launch myself away from the man.

The last thing I need is to kill another creation.

"Come on, kiddo," the other man teased, jerking his head with a cocky grin. "Show me what you've got, Blood eyes."

I could feel the pumping of my blood speed up, veins popping up on my skin as my clenched fists shook from the pressure to keep in control. _He_ had begun yanking against his shackles, desperate to be freed. Shane's scent had awakened the beast, much to my dismay.

"Don't you want to let loose for once? To enjoy the freedom from the stupid experiment Dad tested on us?"

I shot up that instant, my mouth hung agape in surprise. _Dad_? "Whoa, hold on a second. _Dad_?" I inquired, standing straight to stare straight into the other's slightly confused hazel orbs.

_Hold on a fucking second_. I did a double take, head tilted as I took in Shane's current eye colour. It took me a fraction of a minute before it finally dawned on me who the hell this stranger looked like.

He looks exactly like _me_.

"Oh shit," he mumbled, face palming himself. He glanced at me, cheeks flaming red from his slip up. Shane nibbled at his lower lip, looking around with an abashed look. "Look, I can explain –"

"Five seconds. Spill," I interrupted, lips in a tight line. Shane's eyes widened from the harsh tone of my voice. I hissed when he remained silent, causing the poor boy to jump out of his skin and stutter, caught off guard.

"Whoa, okay! God, calm down!" the previously confident brunette shrieked, hands held in front of him as though to keep me away. "L-look! I-I didn't know either, okay!"

"Know _what_, Shane?"

"That I had a _twin brother_ until about a month ago!" Shane roared, closing his eyes as he covered his face. When he finally looked up, he held a soft gaze, crooked smile and all. "And that there's a cure for people like us. There's finally a fucking cure!"

Stunned by both news, I glared at Shane with wide hazel orbs, speechless.

"Say something," he pleaded. "I can smell a person's presence but I can't sense their feelings."

I gave my _twin_ a look over, noticing that the blackness that surrounded him previously had changed to a dark blue hue. Something about his facial expression screamed sincerity.

I closed my eyes and sighed inwardly, scratching the back of my neck while I tried to form proper thoughts in my head. "You're bullshitting me," was the first sentence that left my lips. I reopened my eyes and shifted from foot to foot. "You're _lying_! I don't have a twin!"

"Hey, kid-"

"Shut up! You still hadn't explained why you're in the house the first place!" I interrupted, eyes narrowed. He's got to be lying. For 17 whole years, Allie and I are the only two Diamond children. I don't have a twin!

"Listen to me!" Shane shouted, finally losing patience. His hands were balled up in fists. "This boyfriend of yours? He holds the strongest powers and if the cure works on him, it'll work on us! I thought –"

"That my boyfriend should be your guinea pig?"

"What the fuck, kid," he sighed, slapping his forehead. Suddenly, Shane's head snapped towards the sky, sniffing the air as his eyes changed to a dark shade of red. He turned to me, glaring, before he growled. "Here's the thing, kiddo. You don't have a choice. He _has_ to take the test. This opportunity comes _once_ in a fucking lifetime! Think about it."

Shane's hands slipped into his front pockets before patting the ones in the back and finally pulling out a crumpled envelope. I eyed him cautiously, ignoring the piece of paper he held out. With a sigh, the brunette said, "This is the only chance we've got to being normal again."

With one more sniff to the air, Shane glanced at me, murmuring, "You should check on your boyfriend, kid. Seems like someone's got a power surge."

I was about to question him when he bolted, disappearing from sight in the blink of an eye, leaving nothing but the envelope in his wake. I picked it up, Shane's words running through my aching mind.

Was he even telling the truth? Especially about the cure? Should I let them test on Kendall?

_No,_ I reasoned with myself, shaking my thoughts away. There was _no_ way I'll let them hurt Kendall. No.

My body tensed when a familiar voice filled the pin-drop silence, followed by the bright blue zap of thunder towards the sky, breaking my train of thought.

"_James_!"

My blood froze as I realised the pained feeling in my chest. I shoved the envelope into my pockets and ran, wind blowing against my heated skin.

Something tells me someone has reached his limit.

**A/N: 'Sup people! I'm back, baby. Oh yeah oh yeah *wiggles hips***

**It's celebration time! My exams are over & it's finally, FINALLY, Semester break. I've given this story a slight bit more thinking so that it has a natural flow, yakno? Still working on it. :3 & yes, I do have some ideas for Dating A Vampire (DAV) but I'm putting them on hold. Gotta finish some other stuff first ;p**

**So, I found out that dark blue is the colour of truth & moderation.**  
**Anywho, what do you think of James' twin? Is he good? Or bad? Or is he lying about everything?**

**& who will run the test? James or Kendall? ****& WHAT IS HAPPENING TO KENNY?**

**So many answers. So little time. Welp.**

**REVIEWS.**

_Jamesmaslowlover_ – Updated! Sorry! :P

_Chey21_ – Thank you! It's finally over, thank God xD

_Itsallguchicauseyolo_ – Ahahaha! Omg Red! xD My exams are finally over. Oh God I missed writing xD I LOVE YOU TOO!

_Rushering4Life_ – I'm updating now, which is like, 2 days before your birthday! HAPPY ADVANCED BIRTHDAY, SWEETHEART (insert heartshape here) ! :D

_Crazy For Kames_ – Firstly, I LOVE YOUR NAME. Hahaha! Anyway, yeah, probably will be M rated. :P & DAV will be updated someday … I hope D:

_Am4muzik_ – Lucky you! Mine just started :p

_Anime-tv-manga-books_ – Sorry! School's a bitch. :\ Will try to update sooner but inspiration is lacking too :p

_Winterschild11_ –Thank you! Hahaha! James … Hiding. :p

_Anonymous_ _Rabbit_ – I'm back anyway! Thank you!

_Kameslover_ – Well, this one is long. Is it too draggy though?

_LoveSparkle_ – Oh, you know James … :p

_Chocolatethunda_ – Kames moments coming up! Thank you :D

_LiveLaughLove102_ – Thank you! Will try to upload future chapters quick! :D

_Baby Porcupine-Cute but DEADLY_ – Oh my God. YOUR PICTURE IS ADORABLE xD It'll be explained in the next chapter(the water). Thank you!

_Doomedphsyx2030_ – Thank you! Hahah! :D

_Thearbiter35_ – He's not melting! Just buzzing :p

_Btrequalslife_ – Thank you! Hahaha! Will try to make this as good as B.E :D

_Greensky551_ – Thank you! :D

**You guys are awesome :**


	4. Guilt

"Baby, wake up."

The voice echoed in the dark, secluded area, calling out to me. I looked around, noticing that I'm surrounded by complete blackness and my hands outstretched, bounded.

_Where am I_? I wondered, tugging at the restraints. The sound of footsteps filled the deadly silence. I strained my sight to catch a glimpse of whoever it was approaching my tied up body.

"_I see you're awake_," another voice, this time low and rough, spoke, followed by a bright flash of white light. I cringed, blinking to adjust my eyesight to the sudden brightness. I pulled my arms again, whimpering at the numbness of my muscles. "_Now, now, Electrike. Stop moving_."

_What_? I opened my mouth to question the strange man when a piercing pain on my arm distracted me, changing my sentence from words to a yelp. I fidgeted, desperate to get away, but whatever had me pinned down was strong.

"_This won't hurt a bit_." A large black figure hovered above me, cackling, as something was pumped into me.

_No, no._ "No!" I shot up, panting. Sweat dripped down the sides of my face, my body trembling from the shock. _Was it a dream_?

My heart raced when the exact same figure came into my field of vision. Without hesitation, I screamed, which eventually earned me a familiar cold palm slapped to my mouth. Tears welled up in my eyes from the fear as I began to tremble.

Until I heard his soft, calming voice.

"Baby, calm down. It's me," he murmured, enveloping me in his warm- well, cold- embrace. He cradled my body gently, cooing in my ear. "It's okay, Kendall."

"J-James?" My voice came out harsh, like I shoved sandpaper down my throat. I clung onto my boyfriend's biceps whilst gaping at him like a fish out of water. For a second, I allowed myself to relax and breathe in the sweet scent I've missed, only to shove him away. I frowned. "Why are you here? Done avoiding me?"

The brunette landed on the floor with a thud, groaning in pain. It was then I noticed how soaked he was, which brought me to the realisation that I wasn't _that_ dry either.

_What the fuck happened_?

I scanned the room, making out the familiar always-messy wooden study table, the green laptop and the huge closet by the door. Pictures of a tall, hazel-eyed brunette and his mother, along with those of me, stood on the nightstand.

"Why am I in your room?" I croaked, jumping off the bed to approach my lover, who remained in his place on the floor. James didn't answer, his hazel eyes burning into my skin as he stared speechlessly. "James?"

Seeming to have snapped out of his daze, the pretty boy pulled me down to straddle him, his hands cupping my cheeks. His fingers grazed my damp skin, touches as light as feathers.

Slight buzzing rang in my ears, almost pulling me out of this trance I have just from staring into James' sparkling hazel eyes. Despite how pissed I was, my head leaned into his palm out of reflex, somehow just being close to him making that anger seep out of my body.

"I hate you so much," I muttered, burying my face into his chest with a defeated sigh.

"I'm so sorry, baby." His bulky arms constricted my lean body, rocking both of us gently as we lapsed into silence. His lips touched the top of my ear, his heartbeat and breathing calming music to me. The movements ceased after I was fully relaxed and limp in my boyfriend's arms. "You might want to change. You're going to catch a cold."

"But I'm comfortable," I whined, shifting so that I could stare down at James' loving hazel orbs. The front of the pretty boy's shirt was wet, as was his crotch area, all due to me sitting my bum down on him.

James chuckled and shook his head, his arms wrapping under my thighs as he stood up with me. He struggled to balance me on one side while the other hand reached behind my back. A few seconds later, I was dumped on his bed along with his dry towel, the owner's back to me whilst he rummaged through his cupboard.

He returned to my side with a pair of dry shorts and one of his own overgrown shirts. Silently, I shed my drenched clothing and wiped myself dry, all the while avoiding eye contact with James, whose gaze was fixed solely on me.

Once I was dressed, the brunette stood to leave, only to be tugged back to bed. "Why'd you leave?" I asked, my voice slightly cracked. "When my powers came, why'd you leave me alone?"

James' eyes widened when he noticed how my shoulders shook from the force of emotions I've kept bottled up. I was immediately gathered up into his arms again. The brunette's hand cupped my cheek.

"You know I didn't want to," he began as he stroked me with his thumb. When my pout deepened, all James did was sigh, running his fingers shakily through his hair. Once the shimmering pair of hazel eyes clashed with mine, the pretty boy smiled. "Leaving you wasn't my best choice. I've probably have a habit of running from my problems. But, you have to admit. None of this would've happened if I protected you better. If I kept you in my sight when I knew danger was lurking in the corner."

"Jay-"

"But I didn't. And he tested on you. He _changed_ you. He gave you the exact same powers as Allie, knowing it could _kill _you." James laid us both down on his bed; him hovering over me. "He gave you those powers knowing that they're capable of separating us."

_Well, this is a first_, I thought, staring at my lover with surprise.

"Fire and water. Electricity and ice," he explained, his gaze never faltering. "None of this would've happened if I hadn't left you alone that day, Kendall. We'd only have one monster; and that would be me. Don't you see? I'm the one to blame."

Silence. My eyes widened to the size of saucers, finally aware of why James Diamond had kept his distance with me. Guilt. And the fact that our powers were complete opposites. What an-

"Idiot!" I hissed, whacking his chest with my fists. "Idiot, idiot, idiot! You fucking idiot!"

His cold fingers gripped my thin wrists, halting my movements. "I'm sorry," was all he could muster up, a sorrow look on his face. "I should've-"

"You should've _told _me!" I roared. My boyfriend was a moron sometimes. "It's not your fault and it's already happened! You can't blame yourself! It's as much as my fault as it's yours, James!"

"But-"

"But nothing," I interrupted, lolling my head back with a frustrated sigh. "I don't want you to feel guilty. I want you to be by my side, no matter what. I have no idea what these powers can do and how to control them but I don't care, I just need _you_, okay?"

The hazel-eyed teen froze, uncertainty written clearly on his face. Realising that my determined gaze was fixed on him, James' cheeks turned a pretty shade of pink before he ducked his head, chuckling. "Unbelievable." He lifted his head slightly, a small smile tugging at his lips as they met mine. "I love you."

"I love you too," I murmured, responding to his soft kisses. "Promise you won't leave again?"

James pulled away and grinned. "As long as you'll keep me."

"No more blaming yourself for all of this, too."

The pretty boy quirked an eyebrow at me. "I can't promise that. Not until-" James paused, blankly staring at me as though an answer was written on my face. Instead of continuing his sentence, my boyfriend head-butted me, laughing when I got up to chase him around the huge house again.

For now, I'll let it slip. For now.

**A/N: I'm. Cringing. So. Hard. At. This.**

**Wasn't my best chapter but I guess the tension between James & Kendall is cleared up, slightly. I was stuck for this chapter so .. I'll let you guys critic this. I'm not answering reviews 'cause, honestly, I'm not feeling all that great. My head is pounding like a drum.**

**I'll answer them in the next chapter! Promise!**

**Read, Review, Favourite, Follow! :D**


	5. Self-Control

Chasing James is like running after a cheetah on barefoot. As usual, he sped down the stairs and hid before I was able to even leave his- or, _our_, since I spend majority of my time here- bedroom.

I stormed down the stairs, calling out the hazel-eyed beauty's name with a small hint of playfulness as I rubbed at the slight reddening area on my forehead. That was one hard headbutt.

"James?" I shouted, peeping from one door to another, greeted by nothing but empty rooms. Where the hell did the guy go to now?

I began wandering around the huge house aimlessly, humming under my breath as I looked around for my missing boyfriend. I was about to give up and retire to the living room when I heard distant voices wafting through the air; a female and a male.

"No! I swear to God, I've never heard of Shane before!" the female voice echoed, causing me to wince. Honestly, this ability of mine is a pain in the ass.

"Then? Are you going to tell me Dad did this behind our backs?"

I snuck closer to where the voice was resonating from, almost busting myself by creeping by the large windows facing the backyard. Two tall figures stood by the sliding doors, seemingly to be in an argument.

"James Diamond, are you doubting your mother now?" the brown-haired lady scoffed, her long arms folded. Well, Brooke's home from L.A again. "Believe me, James, I would know if Shane existed and I would've _told_ you."

"So you had no idea?"

"No," she sighed, rubbing her temples with a frown. "You should talk to Kendall about this. He should know what your decision is about the- "

At that exact moment, James' head snapped towards the door, shocking the shit out of me as I scrambled to hide behind the nearby wall. Fucking boy and his fucking new power. The sounds of footsteps approaching my spot made me panic.

I can't let them find me. Or I could.

Deciding not to bust myself, even though James was probably suspecting me already, I quickly straightened myself and walked into their point of view, using the most convincing poker face I could pull.

"Brooke! You're home early," I voiced with fake confusion. The fierce lady smiled crookedly at me and pulled me into a tight hug, ignoring the glare his son was sending my way.

"How are you? James just told me everything," Brooke drawled, clutching my bony shoulders with a worried glance. Ever since the small '_threat_' she gave me the first time I met her, the Estée Lauder of the Midwest had softened on me, treating me as though I had always been part of her family. "Do you feel jolty? Or anything?"

"I'm fine!" I held her wrists and forced the widest smile. I looked at James from over her shoulders, quirking an eyebrow. What exactly did he tell her? "Well, except for the headbutt. Thanks James, really."

Brooke must have noticed the sarcasm in my voice as she immediately whipped around to stare at her brunette child, who raised his arms in feigned defeat. Before the usually busy woman could utter a word, James interrupted, "I didn't mean to hit him that hard, Mum."

Brooke's eyebrows immediately shot up as she approached the boy, her hand reaching out to him. Without warning, she pulled at James' earlobe, lowering the teen to her level. I snickered when my boyfriend's face changed to one of cowardice, proving just how much power the short businesswoman had on his carefree son.

"Well, you better make sure he doesn't get hurt," Brooke warned, a little sternness hidden underneath her cool exterior. I watched in silence as she moved closer to James, lowering her voice so that I could _barely_ hear her; and that's something what with my newly acquired hearing. "You need to tell him."

"Tell me what?" I intervened unknowingly, earning me a wide-eyed gawk from Mama Brooke. Whoops, looks like she doesn't know about _this_. "Oh."

"Um, well, I need to go grocery shopping since none of you thought of doing that." Brooke paused to glare at us, who smiled shamelessly. "Do you need anything?"

"We're good," the taller brunette replied.

Once I shook my head, Brooke turned her attention back to James with a glare before she went to grab her stuff, pausing to kiss our cheeks and out the door. We heard her car start up, the screeching of tires signalling to us that the Estée Lauder of the Midwest had gone off.

"Sorry, Mum caught me hiding in the kitchen and demanded an explanation," James whispered as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I shivered from the sudden chills his body was emanating, leaning my head to the side when he nuzzled my neck.

"Mmm, kitchen? What? Were you going to snack while I looked for you?"

James paused, his breath brushing against my skin as his hold tightened. "Yes," he admitted shamelessly. When I elbowed him in the stomach, the pretty boy yelped. "I was hungry!"

My boyfriend has a stomach the size of an oil tank. I rolled my eyes at the brunette's constant urge to eat, no matter what circumstance he was in. But, it was hilarious how he could be thinking of his hunger instead of hiding when he knew I was looking for him.

With that thought, I snickered, leaving the poor hazel-eyed brunette in wonder. I stepped out from his grip and smiled, shaking my head fondly. "What were you and Brooke talking about anyway?"

"Weren't you eavesdropping?" James teased as he nudged me towards the sofa by my butt. I swiped his itchy hand away and plopped down on the comfortable furniture, turning around just as the other boy walked in, with a plate full of sandwiches. "So, what do you want to know?"

"Firstly," I began, eyeing the mountain of food before us as James placed it on the coffee table. "Holy shit. You could feed the whole school with those sandwiches."

"Hungry."

"Secondly," I continued, ignoring James' excuse. "Who's Shane?"

I noticed the sudden change in atmosphere as the pretty boy next to me tensed. However, the look on his face didn't even falter as he continued chewing on his snack, his eyes fixed on the blank television screen.

"James," I called again, hoping he won't avoid speaking about this. His hazel eyes met mine for a second before they fluttered close, the teenager heaving a deep sigh. James swallowed the remainder of his sandwich, leaving an eerie silence in its wake.

The brunette glanced at me again, exhaling loudly. "Okay, fine. Shane's my long-lost twin, happy?"

"W-What? How?" I gaped. "I mean, how'd you- _What_?"

James flicked my forehead and laughed, earning a hard jab to the side from me. While he rubbed the spot with a sour frown, the brunette explained, "Mum and I didn't know either. I met him a few minutes before I came back for you. He was- uh, don't get mad- he was in your house; looking for you."

"He was in _my_ house?" I repeated, my eyebrows raised. A few moments passed before I finally analysed what he said. "Wait, your twin- whom, might I repeat, you had no idea about- broke into _my_ house, looking for _me_? Why?"

"Cause you're -" James stopped abruptly, his eyes widened as he stuttered to regain his composure. "I mean, uh. He knew about us. Apparently, Dad tested on him with the exact same powers as mine too."

"So, you never knew about him before this? Brooke either?" My boyfriend shook his head in reply. "And, he knows about us from your dad?" A curt nod. "Then, where do I come in between all of this? He's _your_ family. Why is he looking for me?"

"He just is," he replied, sighing in frustration. Well, now I'm irritated as well. I parted my lips to question the pretty boy again, only to be interrupted by a sudden suggestion. "You know, instead of asking about Shane, aren't you curious about what happened in the locker room?"

I rolled my eyes but shrugged anyway. James tugged me into his side, making me cuddle into him while he rests his head on the mop of hair on my head. A soft buzz heated my skin slightly, warming contrast again the brunette's chills.

"Don't interrupt, okay?" James breathed, smiling at my scalp when I nodded. "What happened back there, it can happen again. They're called power surges and they might be lethal. They're also linked to emotions. Usually, it happens to newly-turned victims 'cause their powers tend to accumulate, seeing as how they don't know how to control them yet."

"When the victim's body can't accommodate to the accumulation, the powers find their own way out, by any opening they can find. Because of this, several test subjects exploded into pieces. They're like a human time-bomb," the pretty boy gulped, his body shivering. "The ones that survive would have probably caused damage or, worse, a loss of life."

"It happened to you too?" I croaked, my brain making sense of all the information James was spitting out.

"Back at Dad's place, remember how I couldn't control myself?" he asked, earning himself another silent nod. "That's _my_ power surge. I was pissed he was torturing you and I snapped."

Memories of how huge his body was, how his red eyes were nothing but hollow, soulless orbs, keen on nothing but the spillage of blood wafted into my head, replaying behind my closed eyelids. James, then, was freaky as hell and didn't recognise anyone, or anything. He was ripping people apart, and even threatened to kill me.

I shuddered. That wasn't a pleasant walk down memory lane. I froze when James pressed his lips coolly on my forehead, as though reminding me that what had happened then didn't symbolize who he truly was.

"Sorry baby," he whispered. "But, continuing on. Your powers are the hardest to control and, therefore, are the most prone to power surges."

"What happened back at school was your emotions bubbling up to the brim. The electric currents bolted out of the pores in your skin and the pressure burst the water pipes."

I shot up. "Water pipes?"

"Why else did you think you were drenched?" James' hazel eyes were shining with glee as he smirked. "Honestly, the damage done in that locker room was remarkable. Never thought you had it in you, Ken."

"Wait!" I screamed, jumping onto my feet. "The locker room? I-"

"Don't worry about it. Brooke's got it covered."

"But, it'll happen again!" I reasoned. Brooke may be filthy rich but the damages must have cost millions. _If it repeats though_, I shuddered at the thought. I owe the older Diamond so much.

I heard James sigh before he got to his feet, dragging me into his backyard. He stared at me with a thoughtful expression as he shut the glass door. Without hesitation, his fingers trailed up my arms, causing a jolt.

The pretty boy's touches were sensual, as though purposely trying to electrify my veins. My body began to shake as I tried to hold myself down, fearing I may hurt James once again. My eyes were shut tight while I clenched my fists, working towards ignoring the brunette's soft brushes.

Just as I felt myself losing control, all the touches stopped. I opened my eyes to meet a pair of hazel ones before I was whipped around, my back pressed against James' broad chest.

I tilted my head back to question what the brunette had in mind when I felt him intertwining our fingers, stretching our arms out in front of us.

"Concentrate," he breathed, resting his chin on the crook of my neck. I opened my mouth to ask what for when I noticed that he had my palms facing the sprinklers.

_What the hell do you want me to do with them_? I asked myself, annoyed. What is James trying to prove here?

"Your powers. Come on."

Oh.

Even though confused, I did as told. I could feel the jolts travelling to my fingertips. Suddenly, little blue coloured electricity enveloped my hands, causing my eyes to fly open as a gasp escaped my lips.

James seemed to be shocked as well since he literally screeched in my ear whist tightening his grasp. "No! Change your controls! Water, focus on water!"

"Eh?" I questioned, ignorant of the wetness showering us both. My boyfriend's eyes was fixated on whatever was going on in front of us. Aware that he wasn't going to pay me no mind, I turned my attention back to my front. "What the hell?"

Liquid was spouting out of the sprinklers, except it was no ordinary water. Blue electric currents swirled around each drop, creating a fascinating dance of colours. James' hands gracefully lift mine, causing an upward swish as though fabricating a dance.

I barely felt the coldness of my lover's fingers slip away from mine, having been too awestruck by the situation I created. My jaws ached from the large smile I was sporting but I couldn't care less.

This. Is. _Awesome_.

The sound of the glass door opening snapped me out of my concentration. As the water hit the grass, I turned around to see James chewing on another sandwich.

"Did you see _that_?" I squealed, not bothering to ask him when he had gone to grab his snack. His power _is_ superspeed. Without warning, I clung onto the pretty boy's body with glee, repeating, "Did you freaking see that?"

James was chuckling as he finished off his food, one arm supporting me. "Good job. But that's just the beginning. Your powers are different from mine; they're linked to the actual elements. So, try to practice often, okay?"

"I will I will!" I rolled my eyes at the strict tone he was using with me. Did he think I was a kid or something? Despite that, I was grinning while I pecked his lips. "Thank you."

The brunette lowered me to the ground and silently watched as I pranced around with water encircling my small body. However, a few minutes later, I noticed a dark, gloomy look on his face. Immediately, I stopped moving, partially drenched as liquid crashed to the ground.

"James? What's wrong?"

He glanced at me briefly before averting his gaze. "Say, Kendall. If you had the choice to help find the cure to our… Curse. Would you?" he asked cautiously, his hazel eyes finally meeting mine. "Even if you had to sacrifice your life and time, even if you could _die_ on the operating table, would you do it?"

I blinked. Without thinking twice about my answer, all I said was, "Yes."

**A/N: DAMN FINALLY I'M DONE! Hope this chapter explained what happened to Kendall in the locker room & about power surges & a little fun bit about Kenny's powers...**

**I want his powers ):**

**& sorry I've been away for over a week. I suck at keeping things in check. But on a positive note, I PASSED FIRST SEMESTER! Thank God! & I got a polaroid camera, my brother went off for army & is coming back in a week, etc etc. My life is a rollercoaster.**

**Anywho, I hoped you enjoyed this slightly longer piece! :D**

**Be back sooon (or not) with chapter six! Goodnight guys!**

**READ, REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVOURITE! :D**

**REVIEWS! Chapter THREE & FOUR combined.**

_Anime-tv-manga-books –_ Hehehe! Thank you. I did pass my exams, thank God. :D & sorry! I wasn't feeling too good & I was trying to make the chapter interesting so I took a while D:

_Rushering4Life –_ Heheheh! I hope you liked it! & yeah, I feel a bit better after getting a LOT of sleep xD

– Heheh. He seems like the type. & yeah, I had to introduce someone to be the middle person to get my ending. Or someone to pass the envelope & maybe, MAYBE be the two-faced dick. :p & I hoped this chapter cleared some of the suspense :P

_LoveSparkle – _Yep! Shane! & YEP! THEY MADE UP! I can't keep James and Kendall away from one another for too long! :p

_Doomedphsyx2030 – _Heheh! Thank God you liked chapter 4! James' dad is dead, though. I kinda accidentally killed him back in Blood Eyes. :p & yeah, it was James' dad who gave Kendall his powers.

_EagleAce11_ – Yay! Welcome to the club :P & no, I actually LOVE long reviews. Have you seen Red's reviews? xD

_Itsallguchicauseyolo – _OMG RED. xD & really?! How hot? Like, Kames hot or just Jett hot? :p DAMN IT RED NOW I'M CURIOUS HOW YOUR ALGEBRA TEACHER LOOKS LIKE *-* He's only 24 too! xD

_Winterschild – _Sorry! HEHEHEHE :P & Shane just ran off for now. He'll return.

_Chey21 – _How was school? I'm on break … & I'm still updating late cause I'm a lazybum. EHEHEHE. & I feel better now! It just took a LOT of sleeping.

_Kames all the way _– I hoped you liked the Kames in chapter 4!

_SuperNeos2 –_ Hi! Sure! I'll check out Heavy Blood as soon as possible! :D

_Gohanssj55_ – Updated!

_Crazy For Kames – _I tried to make this longer. I'M SORRY D: & thank you for your support! *insert heartshape for you*

XxLunerMoonxX – Do this sequel? :o Well, thank YOU for the support! :D


	6. Revealed

As curious as I was, after popping the question, James didn't give me any space to ask him for a reason. Was there a cure? There can't be, right?

If there was a cure, or a way, James wouldn't be Blood Eyes, would he?

I took a glimpse at my boyfriend, who was busy burying his nose in one of his dad's old notebooks, cursing the messy handwriting under his breath. A smirk was evident as I watched him read up on whatever was written about my powers.

Apparently, Alexander, James' dad who was the cause of all this, had scribbled some of the different abilities my powers could produce before he began trying them out on his victims.

According to James, all the victims died after a few hours of being tested, their bodies not accustomed to the current jolting through their flesh and blood so there wasn't any proven theory just yet.

They died from massive electrocution, organs slowly burning to a crisp.

I was still worried my body would fail on me but James was persistent when he convinced me that if my powers were going to kill me, they would have already. No one makes it past a week if their body couldn't take the new change.

Well, that's what the brunette said.

"Ken?" the confused voice called, causing my head to snap up. A pair of concerned hazel eyes studied me briefly before he continued, "I called you thrice and all you did was stare at me creepily. Come inside. The others just arrived."

"Oh, sorry." It took me a moment to notice that the notebook was nowhere in sight and that various voices were coming from within the house. I dashed in and literally threw myself onto the couch, where my best friends were sitting. "Hi guys!"

A string of 'oofs' and curses filled the room as I was pushed to the floor. I cringed at the throbbing on my back as I sat up, sulking. James walked right towards me with a grin, pulling my small body onto one of the single seats. He shifted slightly before forcing me to settle on his thighs, like a tiny child.

"What's up?"

Just like that, everyone began chattering away about what had happened after my outburst; they couldn't walk on the water because they could be electrified, James coming in to save the day and enduring the pain of the electricity to grab me off the floor, Brooke stopping by to discuss the price of the damages with the principal, and other stuff I stopped paying attention to.

My eyes felt dry and itchy, distracting me from the entertaining stories of my power surge. I knew they had questions for both of us about what had happened to me, especially since I was fine until a month or so ago, but the urge to gouge my eyes out was overwhelming.

I excused myself and ran to the nearest bathroom, which used to be the one with the crushed mirror. The glass had been replaced, allowing my reflection to bounce off it. My green eyes looked bloodshot. It was then I remembered; I was wearing my green contacts!

Carefully, I peeled them off and flushed them down the toilet, cursing the plastics for making my eyes unbearably itchy. It eventually ebbed away after I squeezed some eye drops on, causing me to look like I was crying.

However, it was then I took a good look at myself. My hair was still streaked with an obvious shade of blue but my eyes had returned to their usual emerald green colour, thankfully. Was my electric blue eyes the result prior to my power surge?

I splashed my face with water, sighing. Since James was teaching me how to control my powers, I won't need to wear those pesky contact lens, do I?

I patted myself dry with some tissues and left the bathroom, returning to seeing my friends all huddling in a circle, whispering under their breaths.

"So, he did?" I grinned at the strained, squeaky voice coming from Carlos, who was so used to speaking at the top of his lungs.

"He's acted pretty weirdly since _that time_." That came from Logan, speaking from gritted teeth. "Rumours are spreading about outsiders knowing about _it_."

I leaned casually against the wall, arms crossed with an arched brow. As amusing as the conversation was, I was extremely confused. So much was happening at the moment and I just couldn't grasp onto _anything_.

The news about Shane, my outburst, James suddenly asking me if I would sacrifice everything for a cure. Then, there's the lingering question about _why_ my boyfriend's long-lost twin was snooping in my house.

Was it a way to lure James into the open?

Adding onto my massive head rush was the fact that my best friends were speaking indirectly about something.

Just what the flying fucks is going on here?

"We should probably talk to Kendall about all this. I mean, he's the main cause of the commotion in Minnesota right now." My redheaded best friend tugged at her hair, leaning backwards. The second her large brown eyes met mine, she gaped. "Oh, hey Ken."

"Oh, don't mind me. Keep on talking," I joked, heading towards the three guys who were cramped on one of the long sofas. I easily slid in between Carlos and James, wriggling til' my back was flat against the cushion. "What were you guys talking about?"

"You," Lucy replied quickly, almost earning a slap across the face from her long-time girlfriend. She held her hands to cover her face as she struggled to correct her sentence. "Whoa, chill! I meant, we're talking about the fact that we know what happened to you!"

"You-!" A cold palm was flattened on my lips, silencing me. I turned to my side to see James shaking his head before removing his hand. "Uh, how do you know?"

"Carlos went running back when he heard you scream and you were thrashing wildly on the floor. When he tried to approach you, he noticed the static in the water so he came running back, forcing us to call James," my brunette genius of a friend explained, glancing at me wearily. "But before we could even dial his number, your boyfriend here already sped past us and ran straight through the electrified water to pick you up. Then he told us to come by in a few hours, so here we are."

"Oh, plus, James told us about your powers," Carlos continued excitedly. Oh dear, he looks like a puppy having been given a bone. His dark brown orbs shone with glee as he rambled on about how cool my powers were and that he would kill for them, a bunch of whatnots coming from the loveable Hispanic.

I stared at him blankly. I could make out the smirk the girlfriends had, along with Logan's fascinated, dopey smile. Instead of focusing on what one of my best friends was saying, I reached out and patted Carlos' head, a confused, forced grin etched to my lips.

Once the short teen stopped blabbing, I asked, "So, you guys are fine with me and my _powers_?"

When they all nodded, I felt myself lighten. Getting their acceptance was probably one of my hopes ever since the change, even if I hadn't noticed it. "Thank God," I muttered, chuckling slightly from relief. "I thought you'd avoid me for life."

"Oh, please. I pretty much hate you for not trusting us enough," Camille huffed, her face scrunched up as she pretended to sulk. It didn't last though. A few seconds later, we burst into laughter. As the actress wiped the tears pooling at the corners of her eyes, she continued. "Kendall, we're cool with your powers. We're just worried something like- what did James call it? A power surge?- would happen again."

"Guys, don't worry! I'll be fine as long as I control myself."

I stole a glance at the clock and cursed. Remembering the date, I realised that I was going to be late to pick up my baby sister, who I promised to grab dinner with since Mum's doing overtime. I bolted off the couch and grabbed my stuff, apologising to the others for my abrupt departure.

"Gotta take Katie! I'll see you guys at school tomorrow!"

"Dude, we have to leave too. Let's go," Lucy announced, causing all four of them to get up and gather their stuff messily. James, however, remained in his spot, his gaze fixed on his phone. His eyebrows were furrowed, lips turned down to a frown.

As our friends left the house, I approached my oblivious boyfriend and leaned over his shoulder. "Hey, you coming? I'm bringing Katie out for dinner."

James went stiff before he turned, as though just snapping out of a daze. The brunette imitated a goldfish briefly just as I giggled. He rolled his eyes and pecked my lips. "I'll pass. I'm exhausted from saving your plump little ass. And Brooke's cooking."

I scoffed, shoving him lightly. I said my goodbyes and headed out the door, where the rest were waiting, only to be tugged back and smothered with kisses by my chilly boyfriend. I was laughing from the ticklish feeling of his lips, wheezing, "Babe, no! Let go! I'm going to be late to pick Katie up!"

Reluctantly, the pretty boy released me and pressed one last kiss on my neck, patting my butt cheek gently before waving us off.

The whole lot of us started our journey home, filling the evening silence with our loud, obnoxious voices and laughter. Carlos was still pulling dangerous, ridiculous stunts, earning him an earful from his overly conscious boyfriend. Lucy was still the snarky little rocker chick, which got her nothing but a pouting Camille.

It was as though nothing changed.

We parted ways soon enough and, eventually, I was strolling down the sidewalk towards my sister's school. There were two or three students loitering around the front lawn, staring and whispering as I walked past. Their faces wore expressions of shock and awe.

Ignoring them, I walked up to the staircase, leaning against the rails as I waited for Katie. I looked at the time on my phone and sighed. I was about half an hour late and the school was more or less empty by now.

Where was she?

I gave her another ten minutes, dialling her number over and over again. The calls went on unanswered, much to my dismay. I frowned and tried calling her again, receiving the same outcome.

My heart thumped wildly, negative thoughts racing to my head. What if she was kidnapped? What if something bad happened to her?

I closed my eyes and calmed my breathing. Katie's a strong kid. She'll be fine.

"She'll be okay," I mumbled, hoping the words of encouragement could help me out. Katie would appear any moment now, a smug grin lifting her chubby cheeks.

She'll be safe.

**A/N: I'm sorry! I hope you still enjoy this :D  
****I left this & the previous chapters as an ... explanatory chapter. I noticed I started the sequel horribly so I'm struggling to make ends meet. Ugh. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed!**

**P.s; I kinda noticed I haven't been getting as much reviews as usual but, oh wells. I'm grateful that there are other people reading it. You people are awesome, whether or not you leave a review. SPREADING LOVE EVERYWHERE *chucks it around like confetti**

**REVIEWS!**

_Chey21_ - Oh dear! I hope you're feeling okay then! Can't you and your classmates complain to another teacher? I mean, having P.E under the rain is asking for sickness :\ Oh, & thank you!

_itsallguchicauseyolo_ - Hahaha! Nah, it's not weird. Sometimes I ship my guy friend with some other guys I see in my school. & that's something cause my school lacks of Kames hot guys. Ugh -_- & YEAH I MADE HIM LIKE A KID IN A TOY STORE xD

_LoveSparkle - _Heheh! Hoped you liked it!

_Anime-tv-manga-books_ - Hehehe here's the update! Sorry, I'm just a little prone to heachaches right now so I struggle to write & stuffs. & aww i love you too. Hoped you liked this! :D

_Rushering4Life -_ I promise to get some sleep (looks at the clock & it's 3.33am here... WHOOPS). & YOU JUST GAVE ME THE BEST FREAKING IDEA EVER. I'll use that suggestion, if you don't mind. :D & OH MY GOD DON'T GET CAUGHT READING THIS IN SCHOOL OKAY. YOU'RE LIKE, ONE OF MY FAVOURITE READERS xD


	7. The First Encounter

_Ding … Ding … Ding …_

The hourly bell rang, signalling that I've been waiting for my baby sister for, more or less, an hour. Still no sign of the little girl and it was slowly turning dark, the sun having already set. Even if she was caught up in class, Katie would never be released this late. Looking around, it was then I noticed that I was alone.

I frowned and checked my phone again. Nothing. Just where is she?

Suddenly, my hands began shivering and little bolts of lightning flew past my eyes. _What the_? I wondered, bringing them up to my sight. Sure enough, small blue waves were protruding from the tips. They swirled around the length of my fingers, continuing up my arms before disappearing under my sleeves.

Speechless and becoming more worried, I made the haste decision to enter the school compound, hoping that I would bump into someone who could help me search for my lost sibling. Eerie silence filled the empty space between the walls as my feet thudded heavily across the cemented floor.

I walked around aimlessly, peeping into open classrooms, pressing my ear against locked doors. But there was nothing. The hallway was as empty as a cemetery; not a single sign of life was around. No janitors, night guards; absolutely _nothing_.

"Katie?" I shouted again. Lights began flickering on as night fell, enveloping the school in darkness. I was about to run up the stairs when a soft growl caught my attention. I backed up slightly, straining to pinpoint where the voice was coming from.

"Tell us what you know about Electrike, kid!" a gruff voice growled, which made another soft, fearful whimper echo into my ears.

Cautiously, I made my way towards the manly voice. Soon after the person's outburst, harsh whispers of several others followed. Despite the aid of my powers, I could barely make out the silenced conversation going on.

"That's enough. She won't tell us anything about her big brother," a familiar voice interrupted, causing silence to befall the surroundings. "Well, Katie, I guess we'll just use you to lure Electrike out."

_Wait_. Electrike? Wasn't that what that scientist said in my dream before? What the fuck is that?

"But, boss, we don't have all day to wait."

"I know," that voice intervened, again. "But Dad would kill _you_ if you don't bring this guy back."

The voices were quickly replaced by thumps, which made me suspicious as well as shocked. These people, whoever they are, were planning to kill my baby sister if I don't show up. The growls hadn't ceased either; sounding as though whoever was caught was speaking through gritted teeth.

I rounded the corner and, literally, jumped backwards. Across the hallway was the opened double doors, window on the top half. A big man in a black suit stood sideways, eyes covered by black shades with wires connecting from his ear to something in his pocket.

I sneaked a glance again with my back pressed firmly against the wall. The tingling in my hands strengthened as I observed him and his company. Who are they? What are they doing in the school backyard? What do they want with me?

I froze, eyes trained on the moving figures loitering the backyard of the school. There were two of them, all dressed in similar black suits and shades with wires coiling into their blazers, a boy who looks like someone I know, along with a small-built, chubby-cheeked brunette, who was kneeling.

Her arms were tied up behind her back but her big brown eyes glared spitefully at her one of her captors; a brunette, who was probably a head taller than I was. He was wearing a casual attire, with messy long hair along with a small school bag slung on his back.

The boy approached my baby sister, tugging her face forward. "Why don't you call your big brother here now? He's been calling you non-stop for the past hour," he sneered, holding up Katie's phone to her face. "Once he's here, you're safe to go. What do you say?"

Small zapping sounds reverberated at the back of my head, causing a pounding to begin. I clutched my head and squinted as I tried to dull the pain and focus at the same time. My vision cleared just as the sound of someone spitting echoed.

The taller brunette was scowling as he wiped his cheek with the back of his hand before gripping the front of Katie's shirt. "You little …!"

"Shane! Stop it, now!"

Another man stood between the two of them, arms crossed. The one by the door watched the scene unfolding before him, providing me the distraction I needed.

I focused on the coolers, hand raised. James' words rang in my head as reminders. The blue lights streamed across the room and went straight through the metal piece, causing a deep rumble to come from within.

I flung back when everyone's faces snapped towards the noise, which involuntarily caused the other coolers to explode as well.

"What are you waiting for? Go check it out!" Shane ordered, followed by the quick shuffling of feet as the men in suits headed towards the mess I made, a small device in their hands.

The Shane guy was immediately distracted by the ringing of his phone. He shot Katie a glare before turning his back to her, answering his call with an annoyed, "What, _Dad_?"

I gulped and quickly ran to the tree she was tied up to, hiding just out of sight. My little sister's eyes brightened at my presence before she wiggled her body, signalling me at the ropes tied, connecting her arms and legs.

"How the hell did you get tied up like this?" I whispered, tugging at the knot by her legs.

"Shut up. I kicked the guy in the … You know." I stifled my laugh and eventually undid the ropes binding my baby sister. We both spared a glance at her captor, who was still on the phone and oblivious to Katie's successful escape.

I pointed towards the doors and held a finger up to my lips. From the corner of my eye, the brown mop of hair disappeared as he rounded the corner, still shouting at the top of his voice to the caller.

We barely made it past the flooded hallway when I heard, "Boss! The whole first floor is flooded with some electrifying blue liquid." He continued, voice not quite far away from where we were. "And they're coming from the burst cooler pipes."

"So, he's here," another voice stated, somewhat amused. Their footsteps echoed louder and louder, causing the two of us to huddle in a dark corner. The men ran past us, unaware of the siblings hiding just by them. "They couldn't have gotten far. Find them."

Katie gripped my hand tightly as we watched all of them disperse, searching in different areas of the school building. I spotted the familiar looking teen heading back to the backyard and nudged the slightly petrified little girl out before making a mad dash for the exit.

We panted, heart racing from the situation we just managed to escape from. I fished out my phone to dial anyone up when a heavy force pushed me over. Katie's brown eyes were huge, a complete copy of mine as she backed away.

_What the hell_? I turned back around to see one of the suited men holding me down, his foot pushing against my spine. I struggled to get free, only earning me a heavier weight as he pressed down further. "Let me go! You're hurting me, you giant turd!"

Fearing my spine might literally snap into half and realising that this idiot couldn't find a fuck to give, I stopped moving and tried to withstand the pain with gritted teeth and fisted hands.

"Let Kendall go!" My eyes snapped up at the small figure barrelling towards me. She managed to get within a few centimetres away from where I was being squashed before another one of the men appeared and grabbed her roughly by her arms, dangling her in mid-air. "Dude, the heck! Let me down!"

Her request was also ignored. Instead, Katie was flung to the side like an unwanted rag doll, landing with a loud crack. Her face was scrunched up as she cradled her left arm, tears rapidly falling down her cheeks.

My eyes widened as my hearing picked up to held back whimpers of my baby sister. Part of her face was covered by her brown hair and she wasn't looking at me.

The foot holding me down finally lifted and I scrambled to where Katie was, holding her close while I inspected her arm. With the slightest movement, the little brunette screamed in pain.

"It hurts so bad," she whined, returning to her previous position and hiding the affected arm.

"Are you going to give in?"

I turned and growled. The two men guilty for causing this were joined by another, this one wearing a cocky grin as he stood between the four of us, arms crossed. Katie's strained whimper reminded me of the injury she had, causing anger to boil within me.

"Not going to give in? Well then," Mr. Cocky sighed, his head turning to the men by his side. He waved his hand dismissingly and smiled as he stepped back. "Boys. You know what to do."

They nodded and walked towards us with a fierce stride, cracking their knuckles and necks. I didn't know why they wanted me this badly but, I was sure, they definitely wanted to hurt Katie and I.

The mere thought of my baby sister being put through more pain than she is now was unsettling. Katie's brown eyes stared at me questioningly as small bolts of blue lightning peeped out of the pores on my body.

I could feel the electricity heating up my veins and water rushing through them like a turned on pipe in a factory. My hands quickly gripped the sides of my head as I felt the two elements combine and slowly find their way out.

My fingertips were crackling. Their footsteps were closer now. Get away. Get away. Get –

"Away!" My eyes flew open and my fists came in contact with the ground. Everything began shaking with a massive display of blue waves as all three men flew back, colliding with the building.

I blinked a few times to clear my vision, realising that I had somehow conjured up a barrier of some sort. I reached out and touched it lightly, almost in awe as electricity travelled back up my arm before the whole dome faded away.

Katie's moan alerted me once more that there was something more important than whatever it was I had created. Noting that the men were all passed out from the force, I promptly cradled the small girl and ran.

She didn't want to leave my embrace when I finally got us through the ER. I promised her I'd still be here when she leaves, which persuaded her to go get her arm checked. Once she was brought away, I sighed and slumped back into one of the chairs.

I looked at the clock. Deciding to give a quick call to Mom, and leaving out the details of _how_ Katie got injured, I pulled out my phone. She nagged at how both of her children just seemed to love injuring ourselves and laughed when I told her how Katie reacted to being checked up.

"_Listen, Kendall. I have to work overtime again tonight. Are you and Katie okay with staying at the Diamonds' place for the night? I don't think you can handle her and her injury._"

"That's true. I'll call Brooke and tell her, then," I replied, shrugging. Once Mom was done interrogating and making a fool out of me, I dialled James' house number. Brooke picked up after a few dials, her loud, panicked voice piercing through my ear. "Brooke, calm down! I'm fine. Katie's getting checked at the hospital."

"_What happened? Did someone hurt her? Will she be okay?_"

"She broke her arm, I think. She'll be okay." I smiled at the concern the usually cold-hearted Diamond was showing. It was rare to see her like that. But, then again, Katie looks just like the daughter she lost. "Anyway, Mom said she's working overnight today. Is it okay if Katie and I slept over?"

"_James would love that, won't he?_" Brooke teased knowingly. I rolled my eyes and chuckled. At least she wasn't threatening me anymore. "_Do you need me to pick you guys up?_"

"Well, we were going to grab dinner before this but I don't think Katie could hold herself up anymore," I said, taking a moment to wonder what to do. "Could you come pick her up? I'll go buy dinner and go home on my own."

"_You sure about that, Kendall_?"

"Yeah. I'll just let her know when she comes out." I tilted my head to the side, facing the reception desk. To my surprise, a little further down, James stood there, watching me with blood red eyes. I shot up. "James?"

"_James' at home, sleeping like the dead,_" Brooke's voice came through again. It took me a second to realise that Mrs. Diamond was still on the other end of the line.

_Wait a minute, James is at home?_ I looked back up to search for him, only to find nothing but emptiness. I could've sworn I just saw James!

I scanned the area carefully, seemingly not believing that my lover was at home when I just caught a glimpse of him a few seconds before.

"Are you sure he's at home?" I asked, peering round the corner, trying to spot the boy.

"_Definitely. He's right beside me on the sofa, Kendall. Are you okay?_"

I shook my head and went back to my seat. "N-Nah. I'm good. Could you- Could you come now? I don't want Katie waiting too long after she gets out. She hates being checked."

"_Yeah, sure. Be there in ten minutes._"

The call ended soon after. I slipped my phone back into my pocket and, involuntarily, looked over the desk again.

I nearly flew out of my seat when I saw him again. The brunette stared at me menacingly from a distance with a sick, twisted smirk on his face. His lips moved as he said something.

Despite the fact that I could barely hear him, I was able to make out what he was saying and it brought chills down my spine. I took a step forward, watching at him in bewilderment.

_It's only the beginning_.

"Jame-"

In the blink of an eye, he disappeared from sight again, leaving me startled and baffled. Didn't Brooke say he was sleeping at home? And, if it's really him, what the heck did he mean by '_it's only the beginning_'? I rested my pounding head on my palms.

I am so confused.

**A/N: Hi guuuuys! Sorry it took more than a week to finish this up. I was busy doing other stuff (drawing .. Sigh.) & I didn't have an idea with what I wanted to do with this chapter. Like, I had a beginning, climax & ending but I couldn't link them at all so I took my own sweet fucking time to think it through.  
**

**I'm so ashamed of myself hahaha :P**

**Anyway, if you're interested to see what the hell I've been doing instead of writing, **** www. pinterest sashsyaa/designs/ (apparently you have to enter a . com & a / after pinterest.)**

**Just delete the spaces & you can see the drawings I've tried so far. I can't draw well so ... Beware. It's not good. xD**

**Hope you guys had a great day!**

**Read, Review, Follow! Love ya (;**

**REVIEWS!**

_Winterschild11_ – Probably. I forgot school has started for some people. :P &, found her! :D

_Itsallguchicauseyolo_ – Hehehe. Kames .. I CAN'T THEY'RE SO ADORABLE. & omg. Did he say something like, "_X is just a name for it, hun._" Hahahah! I LOVE YOU TOO! :B

_Anime-tv-manga-books _– Whoops. Sorry it took so long! & aww, thank you. I'm honoured :D

_Rushering4Life_ – I DID. For like, one night. Then I kept sleeping at 3 in the morning. Slap me, please D: Oh dear. Did you find them back? Or have you reported about it? :\ KATIE POPPED OUT ALRIGHT HAHAHA

_Chey21 _– Well, I hope the teacher gets the proper punishment. Heheh sorry it took so long.

_EagleAce1 _– Hahahah! Thank you! Yeah, Kendall & James are probably going to kick some ass soon. :p

_Soulwriter_ – Sorry it took so long! I explained in my a/n D:

_LoveSparkle_ – Hehehe. Idk why but I still see Carlos Garcia as this kid-ish teen. HE'S CUTE xD

_Baby Porcupine-Cute but DEADLY_ – I still can't get over your cute picture omg that porcupine…. BE MINE PORCUPINE. BE MINE! Hehehe glad you found me back! xD

Hehehe. I think the chapter just explained most of your questions though. Whoops. Uhhh well… I see Shane as this 'older brother' figure (he's not. You'll find out why …. Soon.)

& WHY ARE YOU SO ADORABLE. I read your super long review & just laughed all the way. Thanks for 'making up' for the reviews xD

**& I'M DONE. Seeya at the next chapter of which I don't know what to write about. Suggestions? Anyone?**

***I REUPLOADED CAUSE THE LINK WASN'T FULL. Damn. Soorrryyyy D:**


	8. Seeing Doubles

"Food!"

I shrieked, the shock causing me to loosen my grip on the bags I held. Before they could slip through my fingers, however, an eager child snatched them and ran back into the house, leaving me gaping like a goldfish while I tried to catch my breath.

Brooke stood by the door, snickering at my demise. She shook her head and turned to tend to Katie, who was rummaging through the plastic bags. The brunette tossed the snacks I've bought aside, whipping out a Styrofoam container.

"Katie! You're making a mess!" our acting-Mum sighed, crinkling her forehead.

I shut the door behind me and smiled fondly at my baby sister as she dug into the rice I've bought for her. The second I walked into the kitchen, the chubby little girl's head shot up, looked blankly at me and resumed to stuffing her face all over again.

Brooke was staring at me with her eyebrow arched. "Where's your food, Kendall?"

"I ate before coming back home, since she wasn't even halfway done with the check-up when I left." I rolled my eyes playfully and snorted at the injured tween, "What? No hug for your poor old big brother?"

Katie barely acknowledged my presence, seemingly caught up with her meal as she struggled to grip her spoon with her good arm. I leaned against the entrance of the kitchen with a pitiful smile.

She didn't deserve feeling that pain.

"I would be willing to do that," a low, rough voice replied from behind me, causing utter shock to race through my veins. I spun around and heaved a sigh of relief, the sudden jolt in my body cowering back into its hiding spot.

Once my heart slowed down, I pulled the rosy-cheeked boy down to my eye level and growled. "Not funny, Jamie. That scared the shits out of me."

James grinned and lightly pecked my lips. His cold fingers brushed against my hips tenderly, smiling at the soft blush on my cheeks when I noticed the older woman's smirk from the corner of my eye. I hid my burning face in his chest.

My head bounced when my boyfriend chuckled. "Ha ha," I mumbled, chomping down on a part of his skin.

"Kendall!" he yelped, jumping back with his palm covering the area under his collar bone. The brunette tried to look at the huge red teeth mark I gave him and whined, pouting. "Mum! Look at what Kendall did!"

"I want no part of this. I'm going to help her wash up," Brooke answered, ushering Katie to the bathroom after she ate. The young girl frowned and mumbled under her breath, her brown eyes not even lifting to meet mine. The two disappeared up the steps, leaving us all to our lonesome. I shot James a smug grin, which resulted in him gritting his teeth at me. His mother's loud voice boomed like a warning. "Play nice, both of you! You're lovers!"

Distracted, I was unaware of the force tumbling into me, pushing me backwards. A girlish, high-pitched shriek left my lips as I collided with the kitchen counter, my lower body hanging in mid-air whereas my torso was resting against the cool surface.

James was immediately on top of me, softly kissing every inch of my skin. His hands slipped under my shirt, tickling my taut stomach. As I stifled my giggles, the pretty boy used my lack of attention as a chance to bite the small patch of flesh, leaving a similar red mark on _my_ collar bone.

My back arched as he sucked on my neck, a moan ripping out of my throat as his crotch brushed against the inside of my thigh.

"H-Here?" I managed to whisper, my fingers digging into his bulging biceps. A sharp jolt left my body unintentionally. The cold pair of lips hissed as they trailed up my chin and pressed into mine sweetly. One of James' arms lifted my ass higher, situating himself between my parted legs. Heat was transmitted between our bodies, almost causing me to lose my conscience. I pulled away slightly, using meek force to hold him away. My arms shivered uncontrollably, a clear indication of my morals slowly seeping out of my head. "J-James, no."

Despite the dazed expression I had on, I could make out the tiny blue zigzags dancing around the tips of my fingers, not harming James the slightest.

It was when the brunette pushed me back down to claim my lips that the electric currents turned up a notch, obtaining a loud groan from my lover. Despite that, he pushed his tongue past the seam of my lips and wrapped the wet muscle around mine, dominating me entirely.

His fingers grazed past the waistline of my jeans, clumsily undoing the button and pulling the zipper down.

Just as his palm slipped under the boxers I was wearing, the loud shrill of a phone broke through the air. I cringed from the loud sound, which got James to move away to answer the call with a sympathetic glance my way.

"Hello? How the fuck did you- What? Now? Are you fucking kidding-," James cursed, straightening out his clothes and hair before jogging over to the living room. "Oh fuck you, fine. I'll be there in ten."

I was too busy fumbling with my jeans to pay attention to the conversation he was having. However, once I was done and focused myself, all I managed to catch was, '_- deal, James. Remember._'

The pretty boy with messed up almost-sex hair was busy shoving his essentials into his pocket to even notice my approach. I stood by the couch for a good five minutes before he turned and sheepishly smiled, barely surprised.

Must be his powers helping him out again. Ugh.

"Sorry, I have to leave for a bit. Don't wait up for me, okay baby?" I frowned. "I'll call when I'm reaching home, babe. Promise."

"Where are you going? It's late, James," I reasoned, tugging his wrist so that he would finally turn his attention back to me.

James' hazel eyes bore into mine. "Don't worry, okay? It's just some stuff that I need to settle. I love you."

He pecked my lips and walked out the door with a frustrated huff, murmuring under his breath about how hard he was and that this wasn't worth letting a chance to sleep with me slip by. Despite his grumbling, he left the house anyway, slamming the front door shut behind him.

"I love you too, you idiot," I sighed. I watched his silhouette fade in the distance as he ran down the street, the fluorescent lamps lighting up his path.

I turned away from the large windowsill and headed up the stairs. The soft thumps of my footsteps echoed through the empty hallway. I could barely pick up Brooke's soft snores emerging from behind closed doors.

Carefully, I tiptoed my way past her room so as to avoid waking up the Estee Lauder of the Midwest, seeing as how she, like most beauticians, takes her sleeping hours into serious consideration, claiming they were important for her skin.

The loud screech of my foot dragging on the floor caused me to cringe and freeze, using my skills to pick up on the slight change in breathing from the matured lady. When nothing happened, I sighed in relief and walked straight towards James' room.

I choked back my shriek just as I stepped into the warm, cosy bedroom. Familiar glistening brown eyes shone in the darkness, blinking when I flipped the light switch.

On the bed sat my baby sister, her arms hugging her knees. Her injured hand rested on a sling, wrapped in what seemed like cotton-filled bandages. She seemed more refreshed in her banana-themed pyjamas and ponytail brown hair.

I noticed the slight quivering of Katie's lower lip, causing me to panic and rush to her. "Katie? What's wrong, baby sis?"

She cuddled into my side when I sat next to her, her tiny voice muffled by my shirt, "Are you going to leave me alone and follow them?"

"What?" I asked, appalled by the young girl's sudden query. I gathered her up in my arms and rested my chin on her head, keeping her as close to me as possible. "No, I won't. Why'd you think that?"

Katie wiggled around and shifted until she was comfortable, murmuring, "But James was there."

_James_? I looked at her, confused. _Wasn't it some guy named Shane?_ "Katie, James wasn't there."

The little brunette jumped up and pushed me down. Her expression was stern, as though forcing me to believe her words. "It _was_! The guy that tied me up and kept asking about you looked _exactly_ like James!" Katie suddenly paused, her eyebrows furrowed. She crinkled her nose in disgust as she remembered something. "Well, except he smelled like cinnamon. I _hate_ cinnamon."

I smiled and ruffled her hair. "You must have gotten the wrong guy. James doesn't stink like cinnamon, you know that," I told her. Before Katie could utter a single word, I interrupted with, "And I believe it's way past someone's bedtime right now."

The chubby-cheeked girl pouted, her eyes widened as crocodile tears gathered. I scooped her up in my arms and carried her to the spare bedroom she had conquered in the Diamond's household. The room was conveniently located by Brooke's, meaning she was safe from harm if anyone even tried to creep into the house.

The door creaked loudly as I pushed it open, play fighting with my baby sister.

"But I'm not tired!" she reasoned. I hushed her and froze, summoning my powers to strengthen my hearing. Snores passed through the walls.

I sighed. Thank God, she's still asleep. "Don't talk so loudly!" I hissed, settling her down on her bed. Katie, despite claiming to be wide awake, allowed herself to be tucked in. I dragged her blanket up to her chest and carefully shifted her cast.

Katie grabbed my arm just as I turned to leave.

"Don't go," her voice whispered. "I don't want to be alone."

I felt my head turn to mush as my sister used her puppy-dog expression. With a defeated groan, I snuck under her blanket with her, wrapping my long arms around her. Katie snuggled into my chest. "Go to sleep, okay?"

"Promise you'd be here in the morning?" she asked, her fingers digging into my stomach. I knew she was frowning, even though her face was hidden from my sight.

And I knew I shouldn't, but I did. Something nagged at the back of my mind as I blatantly told her, "I promise. Go to sleep, baby sis. I'm not going to leave you."

She mumbled something under her breath, something I wasn't even aware of. However, I decided not to question it and allowed her to twist and turn into a comfortable position. Her brown eyes slowly disappeared behind her closing eyelids, and a few minutes later, her breathing laboured as she drifted off to sleep.

I raised myself by my elbow, watching Katie with a small smile. I leaned over to gently kiss her forehead without her stirring, which earned me a shy tug of lips from the sleeping baby.

She pushed herself impossibly closer to me before she sighed, finally settling down, as though content that I was still there. I laid back down and closed my eyes, opting for a short nap before James came home from wherever he had gone to.

However, thoughts of what my boyfriend could be doing kept me up despite all my feeble efforts. _Is he cheating on me_? _Is there someone on the side waiting for me to leave him_? _What if he decides to do something that might kill him_?

I didn't know how long those doubts played themselves around in my mind. I was sweating and at the verge of just jumping out of the house to go search blindly for my lover. My hands rolled up to fists as I shook my head, hoping to get the negativity to wash away.

However, the soft squeaking of Katie's bedroom door halted everything. I stayed still, closing my eyes as I feigned sleep, using my ears as my strongest sense.

Footsteps echoed into the room and stopped right by the foot of the bed. Nothing happened afterwards. Whoever it was, currently, was just standing there.

I peeked at the intruder and sighed. A mop of crazy brown hair and bright hazel eyes stood out against the moonlight, a muscular body outlined perfectly.

"You're home?" I said- well, more like questioned- him as I carefully backed away from my baby sister, who was still dead asleep.

I untangled her arms from my torso, muttering under my breath. She must've wrapped herself around me when I was busy dealing with my bad thoughts.

Thankfully, Katie barely moved as I got off her bed. I glanced at her as I made my way towards James, who still hadn't spoken a single word. His dark orbs drilled into me, not blinking once, even when I'm right in front of him.

"Jay?" I whispered, my gaze averting between him and the small lump under the blankets. A high-pitched squeak made me clamp my mouth shut with my palm when James forcefully grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room.

He shut the door silently behind him and pushed me towards his own bedroom. Confused, I let it happen, my legs moving on their own accord. Once we were both in his room, James pushed me to the floor and locked the door.

"God damn it, James! What was that for?" I hissed, trying to keep my voice as low as possible so as to not awaken any of the two girls. The pretty boy just stared at me with a sly smirk on his face. Something was oddly off about him. "Babe?"

Wordlessly, he crawled on top of me, his lips hovering. It was then I caught onto it. Whatever it was that was different about my brunette lover.

A sharp, spicy scent. _Cinnamon_.

His face was coming closer and closer. My eyes widened and, unaware, my palms flattened above his pectorals, pushing him away. Yet, he barely budged, still teasing me with a smirk as he slowly lowered himself.

The scent I was inhaling became stronger, almost taking over every train of thought I had and burning my nose. I focused my strength on my powers, knowing they were the only source I could hope on. The tingling rose to encircle my pupils, changing their shades, and along the length of my fingertips.

'_James_' must have noticed a change in my eyes because he paused, a little taken aback. He looked shock. And hilarious, like fish out of water.

With my powers coursing through my veins and spreading like wildfire, my hearing picked up the frantic bumps of footsteps coming up the stairs, approaching the closed door. Maybe it's his backup.

Panicking, my fingers curled up halfway before they snapped straight, causing a surge to escape through the skin of my palms.

The brunette flew backwards just as the door flung open.

"Kenda- Oof!" The two bodies collided and landed on the hallway with a loud grunt. I scrambled onto my feet, my arms now filled with blue lightning just whirling around, soft zapping filling the pin-drop silence.

The guys on the floor finally stood up, brushing off the dust from their jeans. The white light was just sufficient enough to illuminate their faces.

High, rosy cheekbones stood out as they both gaped at me in disbelief. Their lips formed a perfect 'O' and their hazel eyes as wide as saucers. They even had the same body shape; muscle mass, height. Even their brown hair was standing out in the same angle, askew and messed up.

Realisation dawned onto me and I instantly straightened. Softer footsteps echoed down the hallway, coming towards us as well. I could hear Brooke's voice calling out to us in fury but I couldn't move.

It couldn't be. It's not possible, right? But, James did tell me something before this. Something I knew was related to this moment. Something that slipped my mind. My head feels like a pile of bricks, trying to pull forward that memory.

The outline of Brooke and Katie came into view, both as shocked as I was. The older Diamond held her hand up to her mouth while my baby sister just gasped.

Who wouldn't be surprised?

There's two _'James_'standing in front of me right now.

**A/N: Punish me. I know this took so long ):  
****But .. Yeah. It's up now! Hope you like it! & it's opening up. Kendall's finally met the evil twin :D**

**Anyway, there are reasons as to why this took a million years to complete. 1 being school started &, as usual, I was busy for the first week. Heck, it's only been 2 weeks & I already have assignments given out.**

**2) My uncle died last week & I'm still in that recovering mode. It was unexpected & it affected me more than I thought it would. I just ... yep.**

**3) MY HEADACHES ATTACK ME AT THE WORSE POSSIBLE TIMES (a.k.a when I'm writing)**

**4) I .. Just got over a panic attack. So basically I was a bottled up girl who finally exploded & nearly wanted to kill herself over her own social anxiety. I'm a mess at the moment buuuuut all of us need to come back down once they reach the top, right?**

**If you're still here & are still gonna wait for the next chapter, THANK YOU I LOVE YOU I WOULD GIVE YOU COOKIES BUT NO CAUSE THEY'RE MINE. & Skittles, Yelly. Skittles are mine.**

**Hehe.**

**Oh, & happy birthday /DibsOnKendy!**

**Favourite, Follow, R&R! :3**

**Reviews!**

_Rushering4Life_ – I SLEPT EARLIER ONCE SCHOOL STARTED. (Lies, it's 12am & I'm still awake... But it's only cause I finally finished this) xD SKITTLES ARE MINE! :( HAHAHAH. I love you & Skittles the same. Wait, is that a good thing or a bad thing? I don't know :o  
Sorry this took so long though ahahha!

_Itsallguchicauseyolo_ – Probably yes. Somewhere before James decides to be Mr Heroic. :p I stopped writing for a while, which explains why this took forever to publish xD  
HEHEHHE I'm glad you liked it! Hope this was enjoyable for ya :3

_Chey21_ – This took a LONG time xD How's it going with that gym teacher?

_Anime-tv-manga-books_ – It's his brother, basically. xD

_Winterschild11 _– Thank you! Hope you liked this one! & thanks for the support & everything on twitter :3

_Therush_ – Updated! Hope you liked it!

_Theweirdblond _– Thank you! Sorry it took so long even though I explained it in my a/n .. I'm a lost cause at the moment xD


End file.
